Joey's love
by Xanthe
Summary: This is basically Joey falls in love. Please r+r and don't be mean it's my first friends fan fic *Updated*
1. Joey's point of view

Written form Joey's Point Of View and set after Chandler and Monica's wedding...  
  
  
I raised his glass to toast "To my best friends Chandler and Monica" I looked around the   
wedding hall and everyone followed my example and raised their glasses "Chandler and Monica"   
they all said. Then all went quiet. I looked at Chandler who smiled back at him. I took   
a sip of my Champaign and said "I wish you all my love and best wishes for the future" I   
looked up again this time at Monica and I swear she wiped a tear from her eye. I took my   
seat and Ross stood up.  
"This day is extremely special for me as I am the grooms best friend but the bride is my   
little sister Monica she is the best sister a guy could ever have and I wish her and   
Chandler a good future together." I watched carefully as Ross took his seat. I looked at   
Rachel and we exchanged a smile. I looked at Phoebe oh how nice she looks in that dress oh   
god what am I doing?? I've always thought of Phoebe as a friend nothing more even though   
she is my backup… Oh no now she's looking at me…hmm the light does make her eyes look…no   
I must stop now.  
  
The next day…  
  
Ergh I woke only to remember that today I had to work I got out of it yesterday….   
Well Monica and Chandler have probably left for their honeymoon in Paris…I wish I could   
go to Paris with Phoebe. Oh no must stop thinking like that….but if I did go out with   
Phoebe I bet it would be heaven I mean she is a masseuse and we have sort of the same   
interests but it depends how she feels…. I bet she doesn't like me in that way… Oh   
well betta get out of bed….hmm maybe I'll go talk to Phoebe….oh god I defiantly need   
a sandwich maybe I'll order a Joey special tonight…Oh god work was a nightmare I never   
thought I'd say that about being on a film set but Richard had a hangover…the director had  
a go at us for leaving yesterday. So I didn't get chance to see Phoebe maybe that's a   
good thing….but I dunno…ergh now I defiantly need a Joey Special…. I hate the new pizza   
delivery guy he recognised me from "Days of our lives" and said "Here's ya pizza ya woman"  
so I didn't tip him. I think I'll save all my loose change for next time he comes.   
Oh great now I can't stop thinking about Phoebe….her eyes and that dress she wore last   
night man that was really beautiful… oh great now I really have to speak to her….*sigh* .  
Oh no what am I doing? I just picked up the phone and am phoning- "Hello?" oh god I   
dialled Phoebe's number I'd better answer…  
"Hi Phoebs its me"   
"Oh hi Joey"   
"Hey Phoebe I really need to talk to you…"   
"Oh well er go on then"   
"Okay well it's a little hard to say…so ya know gimme some time…"   
"Okay in your own time Joey…you can tell me anything you know"   
"Anything?"   
"Yep"   
"I love you Phoebe"   
"oh god…"   
"What?"   
"Aren't I allowed to be emotional I just found out that one of my best friends loves me   
and I think I love him too"   
"What?"   
"Joey I think I love you"   
"Oh god Phoebe I need to see you in person"   
"Good idea….Central Perk?"   
"How about your place?"   
"Okay"   
Phoebe hung up without saying good bye I knew I had to get there quickly so I grabbed   
my coat and stopped off at Central Perk quickly to get a coffee…maybe I should turn up   
with a bouquet of flowers…Hmm yeah I think I will….Where's the nearest shop? Oh I now.   
I ran in that direction and picked out the best bouquet in my price range…I know she'll   
like them. Oh no what about the funeral she holds when they die? Oh well I'll be there to   
comfort her. 


	2. Phoebe's point of view

Phoebe Point of View starting after Chandler and Monica's wedding….  
  
  
I looked at Joey he was now toasting Monica and Chandler so I joined in. I watched him   
carefully thank god he didn't look at me. I looked round the room then at the happy couple   
thank god Ross and me found Chandler what if we hadn't….Monica would be crushed. Hang on   
at the end of Joey's speech I'm sure she wiped a tear from her eye. Joey sat down and I   
looked at him he seemed to be looking around the room but not at me… I forced my eyes away   
from him and looked at Ross. But I couldn't help it I looked at Joey again and he looked at   
me and my eyes made contact with his and I sure wasn't going to be the one to break it.   
Oh god look at him he's so handsome. I've always thought of Joey as a friend nothing more   
but now I couldn't help myself. He had now changed from his costume from the film and   
supported a tux. This complemented his whole body he looked amazing.  
  
The Next Day…  
  
As I lay awake I couldn't help but think what Joey was doing at this exact moment. I bet   
Chandler and Monica are in Paris now. They deserve each other and I deserve Joey. Oh god   
why did I think that…do I love Joey? What if I do? What if he loves me and we DO go out?   
What if we end up like Ross and Rachel? Oh god….now I can't stop thinking about him he's   
working today so I think I'll go to Central Perk oh but if he is on a break from work then   
I'll see him there. I know I'll have lunch with Rachel yes that's a perfect solution. Well   
maybe not perfect…okay it's a stupid solution. But still it'll get my mind off Joey. I   
phoned Rachel and we agreed to meet at a nice restaurant that we visited ages ago… "Phoebs??"  
"Huh?" I asked   
"You look miles away…what's up?"  
"Nothing…it doesn't matter"  
God I just couldn't stop thinking about Joey it's like he has this irresistible force that  
I've never noticed before…no that's just stupid…. Well after lunch with Rachel I decided   
to wonder round the town trying to avoid places Joey would be eventually I made my way   
back to my apartment as soon as I got in the phone rung so I picked up…  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Phoebs its me"   
"Oh hi Joey"   
"Hey Phoebe I really need to talk to you…"   
"Oh well er go on then"   
"Okay well it's a little hard to say…so ya know gimme some time…"   
"Okay in your own time Joey…you can tell me anything you know"   
"Anything?"   
"Yep"   
"I love you Phoebe"   
"oh god…"   
"What?"   
"Aren't I allowed to be emotional I just found out that one of my best friends loves me and I think I   
love him too"   
"What?"   
"Joey I think I love you"   
"Oh god Phoebe I need to see you in person"   
"Good idea….Central Perk?"   
"How about your place?"   
"Okay" and at that I hung up….I couldn't say goodbye. 


	3. Phoebe's point of view....again

From Phoebes Point of View  
  
  
  
I knew Joey would be quick but I was surprised to see him at my door 10 minutes with the nicest bunch of flowers I had ever   
seen.  
"Hi Phoebe"  
"Hi, want to come in?"  
"Yeah ok, oh I got these for you"   
He handed me the flowers.   
"Thanx. I'd better put these in some water"  
Joey walked into my apartment and closed the door behind him, he made his way over to a chair and sat down while I found a   
vase for my flowers.  
"Want a coffee?"   
"No thanx"  
I decided to go and sit on my sofa to face him. We sat in silence until Joey broke it...  
"So"  
"Er"  
I suddenly became very interested with my feet this is harder than I imagined  
"Phoebe.I meant what I said earlier"  
"Me too"  
He came and sat next to me  
"Phoebe do you think we should be together?"  
"I think that if it feels right and we're happy about being together then it's right"  
"Oh do you think it's right"  
"I've never been so sure of anything in my life"  
I stood up and walked over to the kettle as it had now finished boiling. When I had made my coffee I walked back to the   
sofa and sat down again. I took a sip of my coffee and finally managed to say  
"Do you think it's right?"  
"Yeah I do"  
"well then I think that the only thing left to do id to find out"  
Joey looked me straight in the eye for the first time and then smiled.  
"Me too"  
Then we kissed it was long and it was the best kiss I've ever had. Joey broke the kiss and then said  
"I love you Phoebs"   
"I love you too Joe"  
I looked at him again, our eyes met and then we kissed again. This time I broke our kiss and said  
"How do you well tell everyone?"  
"I don't know"  
"Well maybe we could leave it a while and then see"  
"Okay"  
I took another sip of my coffee and then Joey looked at the clock  
"I'd better go"  
"Oh okay then"  
Joey got up and walked over to the door I followed him and then opened the door. Joey hugged me.  
"Bye Phoebs"  
"Bye"  
Joey then left and I looked at the flowers. 


	4. Joey's point of view....agin

Yes that's right I'm back! And now I have more this time from Joey's point of view….  
  
  
That was it I had hugged her, I said bye and had left her flat but I still felt her presence  
… Man I must really be in love…. I can't believe this my life has taken a turn for the best.  
Its like one day I'm here in mine and Rachel's apartment and the next I'm sitting inside   
Phoebe's apartment and we're going out. How am I supposed to keep something this big from   
Chandler…. He's my best mate. I wonder if central perk is open? I really could do with a   
coffee… maybe I should get some rest I can probably get something to drink from a corner   
shop or something….wait is that Ross? No it's must be my imagination why would Ross be over  
here it's quite far from his apartment mind you if it is him and he has seen me he's   
probably thinking something like that about me. Hmm if I'm not sure I probably shouldn't   
go over and find out cos' it might be some prostitute or something.   
  
The Next day….  
  
Oh god I woke up to the sound of the TV. Rachel must be watching some early morning soap.   
Oh god it's 12:00 I'm late for work…..oh wait I got the day off didn't I? I think I did   
anyway. Hmm Chandler and Monica will be back tomorrow. I wonder how they are getting on I   
can't wait to tell Chandler about Phoebe and me. Oh but I can't and a promise to Phoebe   
means more to me than life itself. Oh wait if I wasn't alive then I wouldn't be dating   
Phoebe this is too complicated for this early in the morning. Hey maybe I can talk Rachel   
into making me some pancakes.  
Well I tried but she wouldn't so I settled for something that I found in the fridge it was   
okay I think it was yoghurt or something but I don't know. It can't be worse than that time   
that I put on Duck worming liquid thinking it was aftershave though. I think I'll go phone   
Phoebe…from the privacy of my bedroom. Humph she isn't in. I'm bored. Maybe I'll phone Ross oh wait he's at work and it's more fun to prank Chandler at work. Ross it boring he sees straight though it like that time that I phoned him using a woman's voice…  
"I love you"  
"Hello Joey"  
"Damn how'd you know it was me"  
"Joey you phoned me up yesterday and said the dame and for a matter of fact you've phoned me up everyday for the past week saying that"  
"It's more fun to prank Chandler"  
"Well prank him then"  
"He's off work…remember?"  
"Oh yeah well I've got to go bye"  
"Bye Ross"  
Hmm maybe I should get dressed and have a shower…. 


End file.
